


The Rewrite (Or How Jessica Moore Has No Time For Dying in the Pilot Bullshit)

by sammyforthewin



Series: Three Musketeers Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyforthewin/pseuds/sammyforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess knew about the scars Sam had. On his arms and legs and torso. But she never asked about them, and Sam never asked about hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you might remember reading this on another account (thecrazypeoples), which, don't worry, I didn't steal this. That was just my old one. I decided that I was not proud of my writing style at the time, and purged the account of all fics and deleted it - just not before saving this story in Google docs for a bit of a re-write. For me, summer break literally started yesterday, so I'm going to spend the summer hopefully (re)turning this into a verse. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

Jess knew about the scars Sam had. On his arms and legs and torso. But she never asked about them, and Sam never asked about hers.

\----

Jess knew Sam would pick a table near a corner, so he could see everyone and every exit. Jess didn’t mind. She would have picked the same spot if he hadn’t.

\----

Sam never talked about his childhood, but Jess never talked about hers, either.  
\----

When Sam left with the shaky excuse that his father got lost and drunk, Jess knew it was a lie. But she said goodbye and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
\----

For two days, Jess worried about Sam and what could be out there with him. After all, you can take the girl out of hunting, but you can’t take the hunting out of the girl. 

She had just laid out a plate of cookies for Sam, and then the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. When Brady showed up at the door, Jess knew something was wrong. She muttered, “Christo,” under her breath and she saw Brady’s eyes turn black. That’s when she ran. Jess was locking the bedroom door and smoothing out her rug before her mind registered what she was doing. There was a false bottom in her nightstand, and there she found her journal with an exorcism in it.

She was ready when the demon slammed open the door. It smirked, walked forward, and said, “What are you gonna do, Jessica? Read me a bedtime story?”

“No,” Jess was smirking too. “I think I’ll send you back to Hell instead.”

Brady’s face – the demon wearing Brady’s face - morphed into surprise, and possibly fear, before settling on anger.

“I’d like to see you try.” That’s the only warning Jess got before the demon was running straight for her. She barely suppressed the urge to flee when Brady hit an invisible barrier and fell backwards from the impact.

Eyes blazing with fury, the demon ran forward again, and again, fell onto its back. 

“Devils’ trap.” Jess said with more than a little vehemence. “You made a mistake possessing my friend.”

The demon looked down at the rug with disgust. 

Jess began the exorcism, “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,” The demon started twitching.

“Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio-“

“What the hell?”

Standing in the doorway was Sam, eyes full of surprise and fear.  
“I can explain!” Jess tried to reassure. Neither person noticed Brady crouched and muttering under his breath.

“In carceribus, in ignem custodia mea.” he whispered.

“Burn insquequo illic est nusquam left ut burn. Burn insquequo cinis cineris smolder humi.”

The smell of smoke alerted both Sam and Jess to the rug, which was burning. The fire quickly caught on the wooden floors. 

Brady stood and faced Jess, “You're not on the ceiling, but hey, nobody's perfect.” The demon shrugged and disappeared.

Jess didn't bother thinking about what that meant. She just screamed for Sam to run, grabbed a cover from her and Sam’s bed, wrapped it around herself, and ran through the flames. On the other side, Sam was trying to dampen the fire with their emergency fire extinguisher.

“C’mon!” Jess shouted as she grabbed his hand and dropped the burning blanket. They both ran out of the apartment in time to see the flames reach the ceiling. Firefighters were just arriving and two were trying to push a man in a leather jacket back from the scene.

Paramedics started walking towards them, but Sam was already running towards the man in the jacket and dragging Jess with him. “Dean!” he shouted over the commotion.

“Sammy!” came the reply. Before Jess could say anything, they were both hugging fiercely, and the short guy – Sam’s brother, Jess remembered absently - looked immensely relieved.

\---

After all the commotion was over, leaving an empty street and silence, Sam found Jess sitting on the curb in front of the burnt husk of their apartment. 

“You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she murmured. “But I think you and I need to talk.”

Sam let out a surprised laugh. “Yeah. I guess we do.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were at a motel, one with a small kitchenette, two bedrooms, and actual channels on the TV. Jess had already called her parents, who were frantic but unfortunately stuck in a witch-induced snowstorm up in Maine. Jess knew she had enough money for new clothes and other belongings, but there was definitely not enough for a new apartment or even a car. Dean, picking up on the discomfort in the room, left under the pretense of getting food.

“So,” she said. “I’ll just cut to the chase.” She took a deep breath. “We’re both hunters. We both know what’s out there. We both saw that a demon possessed Brady and… he tried to kill me. Now he’s gone because I didn’t finish exorcising him and he said some kind of weird incantation to escape. And if he – it - could do a spell inside a devil’s trap, then it was also really powerful. As far as I know, anyway.” Jess finished in one rush.

“Yeah,” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just - what’s a devil’s trap?”

Jess laughed and shook her head. “Of course that’s what you’re hung up on. It’s a symbol that can indefinitely hold demons.”

“That’s… really helpful actually.. So, uh, anyway, I think I know why the demon tried to kill you.”

“I’m listening.” 

“Well, see, when I was a baby, six months old to the day – yesterday - a demon came into my nursery, I don’t know why, and killed my mom on the ceiling. According to my dad, her, uh, her stomach was cut open and the place caught on fire. It could just be a coincidence, but with it being the same day my mom died, the demon setting the place on fire, and it's comment about you - your death not happening on the ceiling like it should have, it makes sense. So, yeah. That’s how we started hunting, too.” He looked down then, as if Jess would yell at him. “Sorry I never told you.”

“Well, my family’s been hunting for generations. I was raised with hunters killing monsters and saving the day as my bedtime stories. And I never told you either, so I’d say we’re even.” Sam looked up at that, a small, hesitant smile on his lips.

“So that hunting trip your father got lost on…”

“It was a woman in white up in Jericho.”

“Did you find him?” 

“No. I mean, I know he’s alive because he left Dean coordinates in his journal, but we never actually saw him. And - I can’t believe I’m saying this - but Dean’s gonna look for my Dad no matter what, and I can’t just leave alone out there, not now that we know the thing that killed my mom is onto us. I’m going with him. I’ll understand if you want to stay here.”

“No,” Jess said firmly. “I love you, Sam. And I’m no safer here than if I go back on the road. Don’t get me wrong, I want my degree. But there are tons of online colleges, and there’s only one of you. The demon that possessed Brady was just a gruntman, and he was still ridiculously powerful. Whoever’s pulling the strings has serious mojo, and you’re gonna need all the help you can get.”

“Are you sure? The Winchester brand of hunting is a lot more isolated than you think.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Tomorrow we’ll resign and pick out a good online school to apply our credits to. Don’t give me that look. I know how hard it is to balance school and hunting. That’s why I stopped when I went to college, so I could focus on school full time. But we’ll make it work. I don’t care how many hours we spend in the car without wifi. I don’t care how tough it is. I know how important college is to you, and I know how important it is to me. We’ll make it work.” 

“Okay,” Sam relented, “I believe you, Jess. We can do this.”

“Good. Now I’m going to bed.” She got up and started walking to the closest bedroom. “Oh, and Sam?”

“Hm?”

“Your brother better not hit on me again.”

“No promises, Jess,” he said with a snort. “No promises.”

\----

The next morning, Jess woke up next to Sam, who unfortunately still smelt like smoke. The clock on the night stand read 7:03 am.

“Hey. Sam, hon. Wake up.”

“Huh?” he mumbled in a groggy voice.

“Hey, c’mon. You need another shower. You still smell like smoke.”

“Give me five more minutes,” he groaned into the pillow. “Or at least some coffee.”

Jess giggled. “No, you’ll get up now, go take a shower, and have some coffee after you get out and no longer smell like a chain-smoker. Okay?”

“Fine,” Sam retorted like a sulking teenager. It made Jess laugh harder.

In the kitchen, Jess found Dean already making coffee.

“‘Morning.” He said gruffly.

“Morning!” Jess said brightly, and stole the coffee cup out of Dean’s hand.

Before Dean could say something to go along with the (hilarious) look on his face, Sam walked into the room, hair dripping.

“Hey,” he said by way of greeting.

“Hey,” Dean and Jess said at the same time. She hid a smile at the annoyed look on Dean’s face.

Dean waited until everybody had gotten coffee before he spoke again. “So, I know you guys have to… you know - deal with the whole Stanford thing, and get new clothes and stuff, so I figured I would go see if there might be any clues at your apartment. Old apartment.” He hastened to add.

“Okay, that sounds cool.” Sam’s voice was surprisingly neutral, but Jess knew he was more upset than he was letting on. If what little she’d heard about his childhood was true, then that apartment was probably the first time he’d been able to call a place home.

\----

They left a week later with no evidence that anything but a fire happened.

Jess never looked back.


End file.
